


[海贼王/鹰红]G4海军支部关于围剿红发海贼团的情况说明（Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911
Summary: 亲友芥末说“突然想看公文风同人”，于是随便写了一段。





	[海贼王/鹰红]G4海军支部关于围剿红发海贼团的情况说明（Chinese Language）

G4海军支部关于围剿红发海贼团的情况说明

海军本部：  
根据海军本部《关于开展“剿匪护航”专项行动的通知》（海本发〔1502〕37号）文件精神，为迎接第196次世界会议的胜利召开，营造和谐良好的海上环境，保卫世界政府公民的出行安全，G4海军支部经过充分的情报研讨和风险评估，全面、周详地制定了剿灭红发海贼团的行动方案。  
红发海贼团，约成立于1499年，现有匪徒20-30人。匪首红发香克斯， 1483年生人，出身西海，无户籍资料，未成年便混迹在海贼罗杰的船上，在罗杰海贼团解散后失踪潜伏，多方聚结不法之徒、煽动平民出海为匪，自行组成红发海贼团，自1500年由东海进入伟大航路后，两年间始终游荡于伟大航路前半段，沿不同航线多次来去往返于双子峡到香波地群岛之间，目的未知。红发海贼团沿途惊扰公民，造成人员伤亡数以百计、财产损失无数，罪行累累、影响恶劣，并先后三次逃脱不同海军支部的围剿，匪首香克斯现已成为赏金近亿的重大罪犯。  
近期，G4支部获悉红发海贼团沿航线离开空岛后，登陆于水之都，由于海贼船损毁严重，计划以所掳掠的不义之财定制更换新船。G4支部及时进行干预，水之都七家造船公司均给予积极配合，拒不接受红发海贼团的订单。红发海贼团因此逗留于水之都外围的废船岛，欲寻找未经工商注册的无资质私人作坊定制船只。  
G4支部通过一手情报得知，匪首香克斯携数名船员乘坐半毁的船只前往“嘉年华会之城”桑法鲁德岛的地下黑市购买造船龙骨，另一匪徒头目贝克曼仍逗留于水之都，就地采买其他配件。据此情况，G4支部迅速调派军舰三艘，由鹤中将、波鲁萨利诺中将带领，计划于海上伏击自桑法鲁德岛返回的香克斯等数人，同时由斯托洛贝里少将率领一支海军中队抵达水之都，剿灭贝克曼等人。  
波鲁萨利诺中将身先士卒，率先独自前往目的地，然而由于地势复杂，半途失联，虽未能及时参战，却于桑法鲁德岛破获了另一处革命匪徒的聚会，擒获革命匪徒的重要头目莫里，现已押解往海底监狱。  
鹤中将率三艘军舰围剿香克斯等人，然由于不明原因，洗洗果实未能发挥功效，匪徒心智均未受影响而改变。在海战中，鹤中将决策正确、果断，通过集火匪船的方式逼迫香克斯等人跳海潜逃，但在军舰准备追袭之时，却遭遇无耻偷袭。偷袭者孤身一人，姓名来历未知，独自乘坐单人小船，以长刀斩坏我军军舰一艘（G4-8544）。匪首香克斯也趁此时机，率众匪登上我军另一军舰（G4-8539）近战反击。鹤中将根据实时情况，指挥军舰集火偷袭者，同时救援毁坏军舰上的将士，增援近战军舰。然而偷袭者与匪首香克斯密切呼应，竞相以刀剑破坏军舰，红发海贼团匪徒占据炮台一角，多次轰炸我方唯一完好军舰（G4-8211），战况胶着，我军伤亡不断扩大，后因“水之诸神”海啸将近，为确保全军将士安危，我军携伤员及时撤离，未能逮捕或击毙匪首香克斯。  
由于桑法鲁德岛近期正举行化妆嘉年华会，红发海贼团其余匪徒均在贝克曼的狡诈策划下，戴面具混入准备迎接海啸的市民之中，斯托洛贝里少将率队多方搜查，未有收获，为恐惊扰民众，于海啸来临前返回G4支部。  
此役，我军逮捕革命匪徒莫里及手下共计13人，损毁军舰2艘（G4-8544、G4-8539），受损军舰1艘（G4-8211），士兵失踪16人，受伤104人，水之都市民无伤亡，无直接财产损失。  
在战役中，波鲁萨利诺中将力擒众匪，厥功至伟；鹤中将统揽全局，指挥若定，在突发危机及气候恶化的情况下，将伤亡损失降至最低；斯托洛贝里少将以民众生命财产为先，协助市民转移撤退，抵御海啸，充分体现了军民鱼水情；全军将士英勇作战，不畏牺牲，精神可嘉，虽未能剿灭红发海贼团，也彻底击沉其船只，重挫其士气，全歼匪患指日可待。  
对于改变本次战局的低劣偷袭者，由于其未悬挂海贼旗，经查不在通缉之列，身份尚无法确定，虽不是红发海贼团匪徒，却与匪首香克斯关系密切，虽孤身一人，但暴虐攻击成性，破坏力强大，有必要多加关注、尽早剿灭。G4支部现将此人照片上报，建议尽快核实身份，列为重要通缉对象，同时，建议再次提高红发海贼团匪首香克斯及头目贝克曼的赏金，将红发香克斯列为重要通缉对象。  
未来一段时间内，G4支部将吸取本次作战的经验和教训，做好气象的预测和评估，继续紧密关注红发海贼团动向，选择天时、地利、人和的最佳时机，趁敌遭此重创、元气大伤之际，适时组织第二次围剿，早日消灭红发海贼团及无名偷袭者，圆满完成本次“剿匪护航”专项行动任务，用大捷的战绩为海军本部增光添彩，为伟大航路的和平安宁贡献力量，向第196次世界会议隆重献礼。 

附件：1.军舰G4-8211受损情况报告  
2.失踪及受伤士兵名单  
3.无名偷袭者照片

 

G4海军支部  
海圆历1502年10月31日


End file.
